


She is my Sin [SUPERCORP]

by LoriLuthorDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Multiverse DC, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fights, SuperCorp, Supervillains, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLuthorDanvers/pseuds/LoriLuthorDanvers
Summary: It’s been almost 3 years now that Lena decided to move to National City, when she was 23,  after a complicated romance with a woman who was her everything. After only few months here, she ended her older brother’s machiavellian plans and sent him to jail, and became the CEO of L-Corp. She met Kara, a journalist, and they became best friends for more than 2 years, even if her feelings for her has now changed into something deeper. She owns Catco and sometimes works with the DEO. Even if she has issues with Supergirl, she knows that the blond girl always wanted to protect her. Lena loves her new life and doesn’t want to change it. She wasn’t ready to face her past and thought this would never happen, until today.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	She is my Sin [SUPERCORP]

Metropolis, 10.43am.

Lena opens her eyes. The sun's rays were already lighting up her luxurious hotel room. She turns to the huge window while snuggling under the duvet. She couldn't get that image out of her head. The image of this pretty blonde whose smile was the only thing that managed to warm her bruised heart. The same woman she had seen in dreams since she left National City. Kara. Every night she was with her, in her arms if it was not in her bed. The brunette couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment to live her dream again. She sees herself lying in Kara's arms, her head resting on her chest while the blonde tenderly massages her scalp. She could feel the warmth of her muscular body, the body she had imagined riding more than once. A smile appear on Lena's face. She took a deep breath before reality took over when she heard the notification ringtone of her iPhone. She didn't think she would ever feel that kind of love for the woman who had been her best friend for over two years. She swore that she would no longer love, that she would no longer trust anyone. Lena may be a strong woman having power over her emotions, but this rule had never applied with Kara, but she doesn’t feel ready to admit it for fear of feeling her heart being broken again. She looks at her smartphone. James sent her a message that she hopped, was about work, and not another invitation to a date that she’ll find, as always, a way to decline. Lena clears the notification that she avoids opening and gets out of bed. She walks toward the bathroom, dressed in black panties and a T-shirt that Kara had forgotten at home, and that the brunette, as she preferred to say, had unfortunately forgotten to give it back. She brushes her teeth looking at herself in the mirror and runs a hand through her messy hair. She was still thinking about Kara. She needs to see her, to hug her, to see her smile... 

After wondering for several hours what to do, Lena was standing in the lift, her designer suitcase in her hand. She no longer wanted to stay in Metropolis. She checks her clothes one last time in the elevator mirror and then leaves the hotel. She was wearing black cigarette pants, a matching jacket and a black chiffon shirt with slightly conspicuous floral patterns. Her driver was waiting for her outside the hotel, near a black Maserati Granlusso. He took her suitcase and put it in the trunk of the sedan, while Lena sat in the back seat. For her, the road to the airport is long. She only thinks about Kara, wondering if she had made the right decision or if she was going to lose her best friend before the end of the day.

Arriving at the airport, Lena walk alone on the tarmac towards her private jet, her eyes fixed on the plane. She embarks and enters the coordinates of L-Corp before launching the autopilot.  
This trip seemed endless to her. She spent five long hours looking out the porthole, listening to sad songs that would perfectly match with the glasses of scotch she dreamed of sipping. She regained consciousness once she realized that she was finally flying over National City.  
Once the plane landed on the roof of her company, Lena rushed to Kara who was waiting for her with open arms. She jumped into her arms and hugs her with all her strength.

-L : I missed you so much ...

-K : I missed you even more

Their hug lasted a long minute. Lena didn't want to leave the blonde's arms. Kara steps aside slightly when she feels a drop of water running down her neck. The brunette was sobbing in silence.

-K: Lena ... What’s wrong?

No word came out of the young woman's mouth. She burst into tears and break down in her best friend’s arms. Kara couldn't bear to see Lena feeling this bad. It saddened her, but it annoyed her to the highest point, and even more since she was in love with Lena. She lets her hands slide down the brunette's back and grabs Lena's hands, which were firmly gripping her pale pink perfecto. She caresses them tenderly with the pulp of her thumbs and looks the brunette in the eyes.

-K: Let's go inside, okay?

Lena nods. Kara drops one of her best friend's hands to carry her suitcase and walks towards the elevator. The other woman wipes her tears and follows her, holding her hand firmly until they reach her office. Kara pushes the door and closes it after Lena has come in. The brunette goes to the coffee table in front of the sofa and takes the crystal whisky carafe. She gets herself a half-full glass, then turns to Kara.

-L: I get you a drink?

Kara watches the brunette for a moment. She could hear her heart beating 100 mph. She parted her lips but couldn't say a word until Lena spoke again.

-L: Sorry I- I forgot that whisky isn’t your thing. Let me just check what I have here…

Her body and voice were trembling. She walks towards the small cabinet where she exhibited her bottles. Kara grabs her wrist.

-K: Lena wait.

Lena looks the other way, somehow trying to hold back her tears.

-K: Tell me what happened. I’m here now... I’m here for you ... I’ll always be there.

-L: I can’t...

Lena felt Kara's hand loosen and took advantage of it to free herself. She takes a sip of whisky, walks to the huge window and then stares at the horizon. Kara came up to her and did the same. The brunette takes a second sip, a little bigger, hoping to be brave enough to admit everything to the young woman. Her throat was tight, breathless. Fear invades her. Kara looks at her with sad eyes, worried about what is happening to her friend. In these moments she always regretted that Supergirl couldn’t read people’s thoughts, she has such trouble understanding Lena sometimes...

-L: I… (Tears invades her again) I don’t want to lose you…

Kara took her glass and put it on the desk before hugging Lena tenderly.

-K: You’ll never loose me, Lena. I promise. You can tell me everything…

She runs a hand through the brunette's hair and tenderly massages her skull until she calms down. Kara puts her hands on Lena's cheeks and wipes her tears with her thumbs. She looks at her in the eyes. Lena's heart was racing again. She had that sparkling, full of love look. The same look she has every time she crosses Kara's. The blonde smiles at her and tenderly caresses her cheeks. Lena wanted to tell her how much she loved her, how much she couldn't live without her anymore ... The two women look at each other in silence. They could only hear their deep breaths. Lena puts her hands on Kara's and slides them to her hips. The heart of the superheroine beats faster in turn. She gently squeezes the brunette's hips. Her breathing becomes gasping.

-K: Lena…

Lena smiles tenderly at the young woman. A last tear ran down her cheek. She closes her eyes and slowly approaches her face towards the blonde’s. She brings her forehead against hers and puts her hands on her cheeks.

-L: Promise me again that you’ll always be here with me…

Kara lets her hands slip behind the brunette's back to hug her.

-K: I Promise ... I’ll never go anywhere.

She feels the brunette's hands tense on her skin. Lena hesitates for a moment, held back by the fear of losing someone she cares about, and this time more than anyone. She takes off her forehead from the blonde’s, who squeezes her even tighter, and plunges her gaze into hers before to give her lips a tender kiss.

-L: I love you, Kara…

Kara took two short seconds to realize what had just happened. She brings her lips to the brunette’s and kisses her too. A shy smile appears on Lena's face, eased to know that Kara surely felt the same. Lena wraps her arms around her lover's neck and squeezes her even tighter as their lips caress. The two women kiss lovingly for a long minute before Lena lets her hands slip over Kara's arms, and pulls lightly on the sleeves of her perfecto to let her know that she should remove it. The blonde obeys, and Lena did the same. They drop their jackets on the floor. Kara slides her hands along the other woman’s back and gently places them on her buttocks. Lena knew that Kara couldn't help looking at them every time she walked past her, molded into a designer dress. She smirks.

-L: You finally dare to touch them…

Kara looks at Lena with puppy eyes and starts blushing. Lena kisses the blonde on the cheek, then places tender kisses along her neck before nibbling her ear and whispers:

L: Fuck me.

Shivers run through Kara's body to her crotch, feeling the warm breath of Lena on her neck. She remains static, overwhelmed by the feeling of lying to the young woman, wondering if this would still happen if she knew the truth about her, about Supergirl. Lena caress her bottom lip with her tongue before kissing the corner of her mouth. Kara kissed her too, hesitantly, but she couldn't resist the urge to taste the young woman more intensely. She slides her hands on Lena's hips, and grips her firmly, attracting the brunette to her to kiss her more savagely. She caresses her lips with the tip of her tongue as if to ask permission to enter. Lena parted her lips. Their tongues touch slowly, enjoying the warmth of each other, before intertwining vigorously. Lena's mouth had keep a slight taste of whisky that Kara appreciated more and more over the kisses. The brunette slides her hands over Kara's chest and begins to detach the press studs of her shirt, without taking off her lips from hers. The blonde steps back to the businesswoman's large white desk, attracting her. She carries her by the hips and sits her on the desk before letting go of her to drop her shirt. She wore a white CK bra, letting her pointing nipples reveal themselves through the fabric. Lena observes the young woman's body between two kisses. Her body was so perfect, so toned ... She lets her fingers slide along her skin, from her chest to the bottom of her muscled belly, following the lines of her abs.

-L: You make me so hot… 

The blonde smiles shyly and looks at Lena eye to eye. Her emerald eyes shine, reflecting the rays of the sun. Kara runs Lena’s hair on the left to kiss her neck on the other side. She unbuttoned her shirt, trying to control her strength so as not to tear it. Lena unbuttons Kara's jeans and slides her hand up to her crotch, over her panties. Kara gasps. She caresses her gently, from bottom to top, then making small circles around her clitoris. Kara closes her eyes, appreciating the caresses of the young woman. Her vagina gets wet, her muscles contract. It was the first time a woman puts her hands on her this way. She detaches Lena's black bra and take it off from her. She gently caresses her chest, and plays with her nipples with the pulp of her thumbs. She squishes her breasts more or less strongly. Lena takes the blonde's jeans down a bit, and slithers her hand under her wet panties. Kara lets out a little moan and tenses up, involuntarily scratching Lena's breasts, which leaves small red marks on her fair skin. She lets go.

-K: I'm sorry Lena ... 

Lena puts her hands on Kara's jaw. 

-L: That’s alright, honey. You do it very well. 

She kisses her languidly and nibbles on her bottom lip, then withdraws. She throws her black stilettos by a leg movement and goes up along Kara's crotch with her right foot, half lying on the desk. Lena looks at the blonde straight in the eyes and takes a captivating voice. 

-L: Now… Show me what you can do. 

Kara puts a knee on the desk, between Lena's thighs and finds herself on all fours above the attractive brunette. She kisses her red lips one last time and then kisses her down her neck, then her chest. She nibbles her tits, which are still hard, licks them then bites them harder.  
Lena screams briefly when she feels the young woman's teeth pinch her skin. Kara puts one foot on the ground, then the other. She sticks her tongue down the center of the brunette's body, kissing her from time to time to the edge of her pants. She slides her lips to Lena's left side and kisses her skin while unbuttoning her pants. Lena arches because of the chills running through her body. Kara does the same thing on the right side then goes down to her crotch, slowly pulling down her pants. Lena gasps. The young woman removes her pants entirely and comes to put her lips on Lena's black lace panties, forcing her to spread her thight a little more. She kisses her, caresses her, nibbles on her right thigh, then her left, and kisses her crotch again. Her hands caress her thighs and go up to her hips. She grabs them tenderly. Lena arches again. She moans. 

-L: Kara… 

Kara grabs the side parts of Lena's panties and slides them down her legs to remove it. She kisses her on the lower abdomen and goes down slowly. The more she goes down, the more the woman's breathing intensified. She puts her lips at Lena's clitoris and caresses it with a slow tongue movement. The brunette keeps moaning. Kara performs more and more assertive movements, discovering that her tongue too was endowed with super speed. Lena arches, squirms... all her muscles contract. Her hands wander over her body. She claws, grabs her breasts, pinches her nipples ... She drops her hands down to her belly and runs her fingers through the blonde's hair to gently caresses her head. Kara puts her index finger at the entrance of the brunette's vagina. She was soaked. She gently slides her finger inside and moves back and forth faster and faster, guided by the groans of the brunette. Lena alternates groan and gasp. She struggles to keep her thighs on Kara's sculpted shoulders because the blonde's caresses forced her to contract and squirm. Kara inserts another finger and gently begins to penetrate the other woman. She feels the warm liquid running down her hand. Her tongue sneaks in and out of her crotch, caressing her lower lips between several kisses on the inside of her thighs. Kara slides her other hand over Lena's belly and tenderly caresses her skin. The brunette intertwines her fingers with those of her lover and holds her firmly. Her vagina contracts. She feels herself coming. Her voice is gasping, her words sounded like moans.

-L: I'm cuming ... I'm cuming ... I ... Kara ... Faster...

Lena moans louder. Her lower body was shaking as the liquid ran down the blonde's fingers and mouth. Kara withdraws from Lena’s crotch and runs a hand on her back to help her sit down. She quickly wipes her mouth with her forearm and wraps her in her arms. Lena’s body was sweaty, which made her look sexier in Kara’s eyes. She caresses her back tenderly, overwhelmed with the power to finally embrace the woman she loves that way. Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder and was caressing her cheek with her left hand waiting to catch her breath.

-K: Lena? ...

The brunette feels Kara's hand resting on her jaw and guide it to her lips. She kisses her lovingly, and despite her secret, despite what might happen if Lena learned she had betrayed her, she couldn't help but whisper to her.  
-K: I love you too, Lena.

Lena smiled at her, and Kara did the same. They look into each other. Lena lets out a little laugh when she sees the traces of lipstick she left on her lover's cheek.

Their moment of intimacy was cut off by Alex who was trying to speak to Supergirl from far.

-A : SUPERGIRL? WE NEED YOU HERE. SOMEONE IS ATTACKING THE DEO. SHE SEEMS REALLY REALLY STRONG COME QUICK.

Kara takes her hands off Lena’s body.

-K : I’m sorry Lena I… I have to go

She buttons her pants and start looking for her shirt.

-L : But… Why ? 

-K : I… I have to help Alex with some important paper things at the DEO. You know how messy she can be sometimes…  
Lena get up from the desk and rush to Kara.

-L : Stay here with me… You can do that later…

-K : That’s really important… She counts on me. I’ll do it quick. 

The blonde kiss her on her forehead. Lena looks at Kara with a sad look.

-K :Babe… Why don’t you go home and rest a little, so I can wake you up with cuddles and food.

-A : KARA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?! BRING YOUR SUPER ASS HERE NOW !

Lena smiles softly

-L : Big Belly Burger for diner ? 

-K : Anything you want, love.

Kara walks to the door.

-L : Kara ! (She rushes towards her and kisses her one last time) I love you.

Kara smiles at her, worried about what was waiting for her. She closes the door, giving up on her city outfit for her supergirl suit. She flies as fast as she could.

-K : Alex are you OK ?  
…  
-K : Alex ! 

The superhero had no time to fly further than she was hit head-on by a force she had never experienced before. She crashes on the ground, face down, forming a crater at least ten meters diameter. Her head hurt so much that she felt like she was being compressed. She could hear the crowd screaming and rushing across the makeshift battlefield. She struggles to get up and almost falls. She sees blur and looks at the ground to avoid any light. Kara sees the shadow of the other woman appear in front of her.

-?: So… Tell me what’s super in you ’cause I’m really not impressed…

Her voice was deep and bewitching. Kara looks up, still a little dizzy. She makes out a woman in a black leather jumpsuit and a black cape, attached to her suit with two crescent moon pins on her shoulder. Her hair was very long and black too. She had a bones mask on her face similar to a dragon head, with long and pointy teeth hiding her luscious dark red lips. Kara gets angry, annoyed by the pain.

-K: Who are you?!

A sly smile appears on the face of the woman dressed in black.

-? : I’m not sure that you’ll live long enough to know it.

The woman rushes towards Supergirl and throws her into the air, before sending her crashing on the roof of a building with a simple punch in her face. Kara was definitely helpless against the other woman. She couldn't get up. She opens her eyes, looking into the eyes of the new supervillain. She couldn't get away from it. The woman was walking to her slowly, appreciating to see the superhero suffer. The click of her thigh high boots stilettos reasoned in Supergirl's head. She could no longer think, except of course, of Lena. She was only seeing her. At that time, she regretted not having confessed everything to Lena. What will happen if she dies now… She’ll learn it by Alex and be even more heartbroken than how she was before? Feel even more betrayed? A tear runs down her cheek. She couldn't control any of her muscles, any of her thoughts.  
The woman's eyes has turned red. The sky darkens, and the weather turns very quickly to the storm. No rain, but a strong wind as well as loud and incessant rumblings and lightning as big as powerful which came to hit the ground. The woman's nails turn into long black claws. Her gaze hardened as if something had made her completely mad. She throws herself on Kara and choke her with her left hand. In a groan, she clawed Kara on the left side of her face, leaving four deep wounds on her cheek. She is bleeding profusely. The woman releases the superhero and reluctantly takes off, leaving Supergirl on her own, unable to move and barely breathing.

Lena watches the storm from her office window. She calls Kara to be sure she was fine, but of course has no response. She remained staring at the lightning, it had always impressed her. But this storm was nothing normal and she knew the cause. Lena grabs her car keys and goes down to LCorp's garage. She starts her black Porsche 911 and rushes into the city. 

Kara was lying, motionless. Her breathing is weak, she suffocates. The pain she felt is even bigger than that of kryptonite. Her face burns. She hears steps rushing towards her. She fells a hand on her chest. Alex has arrived.

-A: Kara! Kara stay with me. We’ll heal you. Please keep breathing…

The heroine was disoriented. Her sister's voice, like every little sound, echoed inside her head, amplifying the migraine that was already torturing her. Her eyes were closed, her hands tense, her skin collides with the rubble. She feels blood running down her cheek. Her body no longer responds to her. She feels something pass under her back and lift her. J’onn J’onzz had come to rescue her, taking her up in the air with him.

-J: You’ll be fine, Supergirl. You’re strong you can survive.

Kara feels her head tilt back as if it was going to unhook from her body. Tiredness invades her, she can no longer stay awake. The green martian takes her to the DEO, at least what was left of it after the black hurricane’s passage, and place her on the only bed still in good condition. He turns on the yellow sun lamps while waiting for Alex to arrive and takes Kara's hand to reassure her.

Lex’s Mansion

The mysterious woman had removed her mask. Her blood red eyes had become clear. One was turquoise, the other was light green. Her claws had changed into half long nails lacquered in black. She was seated in front of a black grand piano, on which was placed an almost empty glass of whisky. Streaks of her long black hair fall down her chest, covering the V-neckline of her long black suit jacket that she was wearing as a dress. She puts her hands on the keyboard and begins to play and sing.  
Lena finished her race in front of the old Lex’s mansion, and parked in the middle of the aisle. She pushes the door of the manor and lets herself be guided by the angelic voice. She rushes upstairs, butterflies in her stomach. The brunette arrives in the large room decorated in Victorian style. She stops, listening carefully to each note without taking her eyes off the woman until the end of the song. Her eyes are wide open. She could have spent hours listening to her singing. The woman grabs her glass and finishes it one shot, then smiles at Lena, motionless, “surely shocked” thought the mysterious woman. She walks through the room, coming at Lena who lets some tears of joy flow.

-L: Eva…

She lets Eva hug her before hugging her too. The young woman's hand slips into Lena's hair and wraps around her skull, which she snuggles against her neck. She takes a calming voice

-E: Hello Darling.


End file.
